paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Ammunition
Certain weapon types in PAYDAY 2 have specialized Ammunition mods as alternative options to their standard load to use in specific situations. Initially added for shotguns in Update #31, Update #64 added the first ammunition mods for a non-shotgun weapon: the Incendiary Rounds for grenade launchers. Currently, only shotguns, grenade launchers (GL40, Piglet, China Puff 40mm, Arbiter, and Compact 40mm), bows (Plainsrider Bow and English Longbow), and crossbows (Pistol Crossbow, Light and Heavy Crossbows) have ammunition mods. Ammunition Types Ammunition types are added and removed on a weapon just like any other weapon modification (Note that this means the ammunition type of a weapon cannot be changed once the heist begins). Ammunition not only changes the various published parameters of the weapon, but some ammo types also add abilities such as bullet penetration or incendiary effects. Shotgun ammo= Shotgun ammunition, regardless of type, is subject to the standard falloff rules. Shots do full damage out to a certain range (usually 20 m) and then damage falls off gradually to 0 at the maximum range (usually 50 m). See the individual ammo types for exact ranges. Shotguns will deal full damage in one pellet that is not stackable with fall off. |-|Launcher grenades= : Restrictions: GL40, Piglet, China Puff 40mm, Arbiter, and Compact 40mm only. |-|Bow arrows= : Restrictions: Plainsrider Bow only. : Restrictions: English Longbow only. |-|Crossbow bolts= : Restrictions: Pistol Crossbow only. : Restrictions: Light Crossbow only. : Restrictions: Heavy Crossbow only. Achievements Gage Shotgun Pack= Bulldozers using any shotgun and 000 buckshot ammo. Unlocks the Long Barrel for the Street Sweeper shotgun, "Steven" mask, "Sparks" material and "Chief" pattern.}} |-|The Butcher's BBQ Pack= enemies burning simultaneously. Unlocks the "Graug" mask, "Coal" material and "Fireborn" pattern.}} |-|Gage Ninja Pack= Trivia General= *In the Crimewave Edition, every ammunition has to be obtained from card drops like regular mods, rather than just having an infinite amount of them on the inventory. *In the Crimewave Edition the Aced effects of the Fully Loaded skill (enemies drop 75% more ammunition) does not apply to custom ammo types. |-|Shotgun ammo= 000 Buckshot *Shotguns loaded with 000 Buckshot in game fire the same number of projectiles as they would if they were equipped with 00 Buckshot, despite the fact that these shells hold less pellets in reality due to them being bigger than standard. HE Rounds *Equipping a shotgun with HE Rounds creates a makeshift grenade launcher, with a significantly smaller and weaker explosive effect that can be used to quickly destroy basic wooden doors, blasting them into fragments with a single hit. *Gameplay-wise, it is rather pointless to use HE Rounds in conjunction with a silencer, since the shot is silent while the resulting explosion is not, and thus will still cause it to be heard. However, it can be used in conjunction with the The Professional aced skill in order to remedy the hefty accuracy penalty that HE rounds applies when used. It can be also used for comedic effect. AP Slugs *Using AP slugs turns a given shotgun into a quasi-sniper rifle, as the shots no longer spread and are instead focused into a single target, albeit with worse damage fall-off. *Printed onto the casing of every AP Slug is the line "G4G3", which is leetspeak for "Gage". Flechette Rounds *In reality, flechettes do not always increase a shotgun's effective range. They do, however, marginally improves pellet grouping due to the flechettes' aerodynamic shapes while also offering a limited degree of armor penetration, and markedly increased accuracy down range in the case of tungsten carbide flechettes. The armor piercing effect is only noteworthy on personal body armors, though, as specialized plates and reinforced steel shields are usually dense enough to stop the projectiles dead in their tracks. Dragon's Breath *The usage of Dragon's Breath shells with semi/fully-automatic shotguns in the game is highly unrealistic, as the real-life equivalent of these shells are specialized low-pressure shotshells, thus will not produce enough gas pressure to operate a full cycle. These shells are realistically used with manual-action (pump, break, lever, etc.) shotguns only. **The behavior of the Dragon's Breath shells in-game was most likely based on the misconceptions surrounding the ammo type that are commonly featured in videogames. Unlike standard buckshots, Dragon's Breath shells do not fire any "real" projectile out of a shotgun's barrel, they turn the shotgun in question into a mini-flamethrower instead. While each Dragon's Breath shell do contain several magnesium pellets, these are ignited to produce fireballs that shoot out the weapon's muzzle rather than acting as actual projectiles. **Due to their tendency to foul the breech and barrel of the shotgun with chemical residue, Dragon's Breath shells are impractical to utilize as they can impair the weapon in question's performance after prolonged use. |-|Arrows & bolts= *Other than due to arbitrary balancing, it is not clear how and why would poisoned arrows and bolts do less damage than usual while the bow draw weights and crossbow string tensions remain unchanged. **The English Longbow's poison arrow has what appears to be three poison dart frogs taped to the tip judging by the coloration of their skin. The lethality of their poison is downplayed greatly, however, as in reality a single dart frog's poison is capable of outright killing a fully-grown adult in minutes without proper medical treatment. *It is unclear how the explosive tips of the arrows detonate in-game, as there's no visible primer or contact fuse. The Plainsrider Bow's Explosive Arrows only has a bundle of mini dynamite sticks roped to the tip and the English Longbow's variant is only a single pack of C4 moulded directly onto the impact end; in reality both explosives are dense and highly insensitive to low-velocity mechanical shock and thus will not explode on impact. The crossbow bolts are exempted, however, due to their grenade-like design. Bugs *Dragon's Breath rounds have a chance to do double damage. External Links *The Payday 2 Weapons Spreadsheet has a tab covering shotgun falloff ranges in detail. Category:Weapon mod Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's BBQ Pack DLC Category:The Butcher's Western Pack DLC Category:Gage Ninja Pack DLC Category:Gage Chivalry Pack DLC